Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When a user enlarges a picture displayed on a client device, the client device may insert one or more new pixels between adjacent pixels in the picture. In some examples, values of the new pixels are stored on the client device; alternatively, if the values are missing or otherwise not available for interpolation, the client device may calculate the values of the new pixels based on one or more currently existing interpolation algorithms, e.g., linear interpolation.